


A Top-Secret Mission

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [74]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	A Top-Secret Mission

No-one could know what they were carrying. Knowledge of it could have untold consequence, both within U.N.C.L.E. headquarters, and without. So, while Napoleon created various distractions, Illya slipped through the corridors almost unnoticed. Reaching the desk of Lisa Rogers, he nodded meaningfully. She was the keeper of Waverly’s secrets, and knew exactly what Illya was carrying.

“Did you get it?” the Old Man asked, gruffly.

Illya handed the flask over.

“I was told to tell you that ‘next time, you won’t be let out of the house’.”

Waverly smiled and sipped the contents of the flask. Veronica’s chicken soup was just what he needed to fight the heavy cold he’d been struck down with. She hadn’t been happy about him coming into the office, but Waverly refused to bow to sickness. He couldn’t allow there to be any hint of weakness.

“Thank you, Mr Kuryakin. Speak of this to no-one.”


End file.
